Too Much Questions
by Koopalings
Summary: This story has a lot of Ludwig talking to himself. And there is a lot of questions that don't get answered in this chapter. This story is about Ludwig and he discovers (not in this chapter)that he has a older twin sister and later on he gets a baby sister. (I didn't like the fact that Wendy was the only girl. Enjoy.


**This is a story about mainly Ludwig in this chapter but I made up this new Koopaling. She is Ludwig's older Twin sister and they also get another sister who is not born yet in the story. What made me make this so was the fact that they only had one sister and I thought that was a little strange. So just enjoy the story and review :)**

The day went by as fast as a bullet for Emma,she lay down at the bottom of Ludwigs bed and fell asleep. As the night went by she began to dream a horrible dream, more  
like a nightmare. She couldn't forget that horrible day,the hunters,the eggs,the Mario Bros. The morning came but she couldn't bring herself to wake up. She felt a  
slight nudge she tried again,still her eyes didn't open. The nudge grew more harsh one last time she tried to open her eyes. They fluttered open to see Ludwig leaning  
over her with her breakfast.

"Its Not like her to sleep in..."Ludwig thought while brushing her furr with his hand.

"Morning master"Emma said with a happy look hiding her emotions while yawning

"Are you okay?"Ludwig asked her

"Yes master why?"

Ludwig looked at her puzzled there was deffinetly something wroung but she had never lied to him before. Through the hole day this left him with so much questions in  
his mind. He watched the day go by as he wondered what was wroung with Emma. The following night the same happened the nightmare that huanted Emma came back to haunt  
her again. Ludwig watched her running in her sleep she started to talk but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He lay his head on his pillow and fell asleep with  
all the same questions. But he never had replied to Emma's question.

It was late at night when Ludwig got woken up by a smash down stairs he unfortunately was the only one that had gotten woken up. He rushed down the stairs to complete  
darkness. After searching for the light switch and flicking it on,scanning the livingroom to find the chandalear on the floor. Confused he explored the livingroom and  
found nothing. He moved onto the Kitchen still he found nothing.

"It must just and been old and couldn't stay up and colapsted on it's self..."Ludwig said to himself.

He walked half asleep upstairs into his room were he was expecting Emma to be sleeping on his bed but she had vanished. Ludwig scratched his head.

"She must have gone out for a stroll to clear her mind"He thought to himself.

He lay down in his bed trying to sleep but something was stopping him all his questions ran through his head. He just couldn't take it wondering and wondering.

"Gah!"He shouted out banging his head of the wall.

He then got up and walked out his room hoping he didn't wake anyone up. Ludwig walked down the hall still thinking about Emma. All of a sudden he got startled by a tap  
on the sholder he jumped up and turned around gasping. As he turned around he encountered his younger sibling Lemmy who was rubbing his eyes trying to adjust to the  
light in the hall.

"I heard a bang are you okay?"Lemmy asked in his sweet quite voice.

"Yes now go back to bed I'm going for a stroll"Ludwig repiled to his tired brother.

Lemmy walked back to his room almost falling over his own feet,adventuly he got back to his own room and face planted on his bed falling into a deep slumber. Ludwig  
continued to walk down the hall to the paying atention he misted a step and was about to fall down stairs,but to his surprise someone had grabbed his  
arm.

"Huh wha?"Ludwig stuttered quietly.

"Are you okay?"An unformiliar voice spoke.

Ludwig regained his balance and turned around to meet a Koopa who looked just like him just female. She smiled at him although she looked nervous Ludwig smiled back  
trying not to look even more confused. They stared at each other for a while and the female koopa finaly spoke.

"Em...Hi you must be Ludwig Von Koopa right?"The female Koopa asked him

"Yes...I am Ludwig Von Koopa"He replied to the female Koopa "And you are?"

"Me well er...I must go I can't stick around"The female Koopa replied not answering his question before pushing him out the way and running as fast as a bullet-bill  
down the stairs to the door and shot out.

"What was that?"Ludwig asked himself.

He sighed and walked back to his room. When he got back to his room he was even more confused he and the female blocked the only staircase that leads to all the rooms  
how could Emma have gotten back in his room?

"Huh?I don't...never mind"He mutter to himself.

As the night drew to morning he stayed awake thinking about that female Koopa is his dad keeping something from him? Do him and his yonger siblings have another  
relitive or sister? Is she even related to them? So many question and the questions about Emma. Did they have a connection? The more he thought the more question built  
up he thought it all over and he knew he had to do some research.

"What are they hiding from me? Are they hiding anything from me? They must be,it can't be a coincidence that the female Koopa looks just like me and she happened to be  
there when I was just about to fall. I'm so confused"He said to himself.

He sighed and fell into a slumber of questions. The next morning at breakfast Ludwig just sat there staring at his breakfast,he didn't eat anything.

"Son is there something wrong?"Bowser asked his son.

Everyone looked to face Ludwig who didn't like the attention.

"No King Dad I'm fine..."He replied to his dad lieing.

"Okay son but if there is anything on your mind tell me okay"

"Yes King Dad"

He walked away to his room and still had never touched his breakfast the bowl was full. He sat in his room all day long,all he thought about was the female Koopa.

"WHO IS SHE!?"He screamed at himself startling everyone down stairs.

"KNOCK""KNOCK"He heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"Ludwig asked.

"It's me,Lemmy"Lemmy from behind the door replied.

"Come in"

"So err..what is with the shouting?"Lemmy asked quietly,he didn't really won't to be nosey but he wanted to know if it had something to do with last night.

He sigh and said "You promise to say nothing about this?"

"I promise"Lemmy replied

"Last night when I told you to go to your room I almost fell down stairs,until this female Koopa who looked just like me grabbed my arm and helped me regain my  
balance. I asked her who she was but she said she had to go and left like that"Ludwig explained.

"Oh okay so see you later"He smiled and left Ludwig with all his questions

"That was awkward..."He said to himself

He lay down to think all the strange things that were happening lately he couldn't take it he had to start to investigate. He left his room in a hurry to cheak out the  
family histroy secretly. Unfortunately he got caught by Roy.

"What are you up to?"Roy asked Ludwig as he slowly turned around.

"Why would you care?"Ludwig asked not answering Roy's question.

"Well because you err...never mind just carry on.."Roy stuttered not being himself,he would usually try to beat him up by now.

"Okay well leave me be I'm doing something important"

"Fine..."Roy said before leaving.

"What was all that about?"Ludwig said to himself.

**That was chapter 1 . What was wrong with Roy. Who was that mysterious Koopa. What wrong with Emma. Find out in chapter 2.  
P. for any spelling mistakes. **


End file.
